


Vacillation

by Linymae



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-05-29 02:11:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6354610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linymae/pseuds/Linymae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prelude: After revealing himself to the world that he was Vlad Plasmius and trying to blackmail the earth in order to save it, Vlad fails and is left to drift alone through space. He drifts through the vast emptiness of space for hundreds of years until he eventually stumbles across a strange planet with a portal to the ghost zone. He quickly passes through it and finds himself outside of Clockwork's castle. Clockwork finds an exhausted Vlad stumbling around his castle and sees that Vlad is ready to repent for what he's done. Clockwork gives him a second chance to go back and help Danny save the world the right way. Vlad and Danny succeed and both of their secrets stay safe. Vlad now has a constant battle of trying to be good and overcome his desires, and giving in and trying to take over the world and Maddie.</p><p>Summary: For the Fenton family not everything is as concrete as they once were; choices can still be made. Who was once important can be given up. What was once scorned can become cherished. Life is a game of difficult decisions and none are set in stone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

Maddie sat idly by as she watched her husband shoot the ecto foamer at the computer, again. She sighed, bored, when she saw the computer overheat and die.

"Sorry, Baby. I thought the ghost boy was intruding once again," Jack apologized with a frown and a sympathetic hand on her shoulder.

Jack was never a good aim and always a little paranoid, but he was getting worse. Maddie always found his obsession with ghost hunting charming and adorable, as she too loved ghost hunting, but his constant miss-fires, poor shots, and overall incompetence had become less charming and more irritating. She and Jack were the best ghost hunters around, but they had yet to catch a ghost for more than a short while. This wouldn't be a problem normally except Amity Park had a constant supply of ghosts.

Maddie looked away from his gaze, his puppy dog eyes made it hard to be mad, but it was exhausting not being able to be mad. "At least this time I was able to actually save a backup file of my paper."

"That's great!" Jack exclaimed, not hearing the tired anger in her voice. "First thing tomorrow I'll get you a new computer, but today, it's nachos." Jack kissed Maddie on the cheek and flew up the stairs, out of the lab.

Maddie turned towards the little mirror she kept on the lab wall. Jack wasn't the only thing getting worse. Her crows feet and worry wrinkles had finally started making their appearance more prominently known and she found herself having to buy hair dye to cover the strands of gray that had begun surfacing through the red. The signs of time were starting to show and it only proved to drag her spirit down.

At least her body hadn't begun to betray her. She had always been in excellent physical condition. With the constant ghost fights and the vigorous training she did every morning, she was in better shape than most eighteen year olds. At least that was one thing she didn't have to worry about.

Maddie stood straight and tall and left her lab. She was happy to be done for the day. She walked into the living room to see Danny and his girlfriend Sam on the couch nestled close to each other. She wanted that type of young love again. Crazy nights and intense moments, never knowing what was going to happen. She wanted to fall in love again.

Danny grabbed Sam's chin and gave her a kiss. It was tender and soft, not expecting anything more, just showing her that he still loved her. Sam blushed when she saw Maddie watching from the corner of her eye. "Hey, Mrs.Fenton," she said and broke away from Danny.

Maddie smiled and said "Oh, Sam, you don't have to be so formal! We know that you two kiss and cuddle, all love birds do."

"Gross," Danny muttered under his breath.

Maddie's smile disappeared. She tried to ignore his comment and asked, "Are you two coming with us to Vlad's tonight for dinner?"

"Vlad's? I didn't know we were going there!" Danny exclaimed anxiously as he jumped out of the couch.

"Relax, Danny. It's nothing fancy, just a small dinner with the family. Your father didn't tell you?"

"No, he didn't."

"Your father's been quite forgetful lately." Maddie tried to hide the anger in her voice, Danny and Sam didn't need to know she was growing tired of Jack's irresponsibility. "If you two decide to come we're leaving here at four. Jazz is going to meet us there."

"Jazz is coming home for a small dinner at Vlad's?" Danny grunted.

"He is sending a car to pick her up, she practically had to say yes. What is it with you kids and never wanting to enjoy his hospitality?"

"Let's just say there's been a few...awkward encounters," Sam giggled.

"You guys will grow out of it. Now I need to find your father and remind him. If he forgot to tell you he probably forgot all about it himself." Maddie walked away and she could hear Danny and Sam arguing quietly.

Jack was in the kitchen making nachos when Maddie walked in. "More cheese!" Jack exclaimed to the room and ran to get more cheese sauce from the fridge.

"Jack, don't ruin your appetite. We're going to Vlad's later, remember?" Maddie accused.

"Vladdy's? How could I forget?" Jack said enthusiastically. Sometimes Maddie wondered if he loved Vlad more than he did her.

"Well, you did forget to tell Danny."

"Did I? That's right I was going to tell him and then he disappeared again. That boy's always disappearing. He'd make a great ghost hunter!"

"Next time I ask you to do something, do it please."

"Anything for you, Maddie." Jack walked over and kissed Maddie's cheek. She smiled weakly and he returned to his nachos.

Four o'clock came around and Jack was nowhere to be found. Maddie hastily checked the rooms around the house, calling his name as she went. Maddie opted out of her usual blue jumpsuit and decided on a casual cocktail dress. She had chosen Jack's outfit too, a nice black button up shirt and slacks, hoping for once he wouldn't ruin them. Knowing Jack, Maddie assumed he had found a way to cover himself in ecto-plasmic goo, and now he was running around trying to fix it. She texted him that she was leaving to go to Vlad's with Danny and Sam, and left a backup note on the fridge.

"Uh, where's Dad?" Danny asked as Maddie backed the Fenton RV out of the driveway.

"Your father has gotten himself occupied and will meet us there when he can," Maddie replied with a reassuring smile.

Sam noticed the condescending tone of Maddie's voice and looked sympathetically at Danny. Even though her parents were happy, Sam knew all too well the awkwardness that came with fighting parents. The hushed voices, the fake smiles, the vague excuses. She laid he hand on Danny's and squeezed tightly.

Danny was worried. If his mom showed up at Vlad's with everybody but his father, Vlad might try something on his mom and he'd have to intervene. Vlad was tricky and so Danny would have to watch him like a hawk all night. He was already expecting tonight to be a disaster, but now he expected it to be much worse.

Maddie zoned out, leaving Danny and Sam to mumble with each other in peace. She couldn't believe Jack would be so irresponsible to not come with her tonight. Yesterday was their anniversary and Jack had forgotten. Maddie even put a reminder in his phone. Vlad was having this dinner as a gift to them and Maddie foolishly thought Jack was going to make it up to her tonight at dinner. She should know better by now. Maddie gripped the wheel tight as her anger built inside. It wasn't until she heard Danny yell that she realized she wasn't paying attention to the road at all. "Danny, what's wrong?" Maddie asked, snapping out of her head.

"Did you not just see that truck" Danny yelled at her.

"What truck?" she asked, oblivious.

"The one you almost hit! We could have died! If I hadn't..." Danny began, but knew he couldn't finish, "never mind. Just be careful. You scared us."

"Oh, Danny, you're always so paranoid!" Maddie smiled, but knew deep down that he was probably right. Although she didn't see any danger, she wasn't alert enough to have noticed it. Luckily Danny did.

They pulled up to Vlad's mansion and got out. Maddie handed the keys to the valet and walked up the steps with Danny and Sam. Vlad opened the giant wooden doors before they had the chance to knock. "Maddie dearest!" Vlad exclaimed and greeted Maddie with a soft kiss on the cheek. Danny got into defense mode, but Sam held him back. "Ah, Daniel and Samantha, how nice of you to join us," Vlad said plainly. He looked around and hopeful he asked, "No Jack?"

"Jack's in the middle of an important experiment," Maddie lied, "he'll join us when he's finished."

"As long as the rest of the Fenton family is here, we'll make due without him for now," Vlad said with a wicked smile. Vlad always hoped one day Maddie would come alone to his door, unfortunate that tonight Danny and Sam had to tag along. Vlad would rather a thousand Danny's come than one Jack, though, and so he kept his spirits high.

Vlad held out his arm and Maddie took it. His insides melted and swirled around, creating a mush inside of him as he ushered the love of his life, and Danny and Sam, into the parlor for tea and coffee. "Until Jasmine arrives would anybody like some tea or coffee?" he asked them all. "Maddie, for you?"

"Just a cup of tea, thank you," she replied politely as she sat down on the ornate couch. It was firm, yet comfortable, and Maddie relaxed instantly. When she was with Jack she was always tense, as if she had to babysit him and make sure he didn't get into trouble. Jack was gone now, and Maddie was going to enjoy every minute of her 'time off.'

"Daniel?" Vlad asked, and Danny raised his hand to decline. "Samantha?"

"Coffee for me. Black," Sam said and shrugged when Danny shot her a quizzical look.

"Oh this is wonderful, isn't it?" Vlad asked, mostly to himself, sharing with the rest of the room his joyful attitude. "Friends sitting around with coffee and tea. Is there nothing more grand than that?"

"Yeah, family," Danny retorted, stabbing at Vlad.

Vlad fought back a growl as he sneered his teeth. "Family _is_ more important than friends, Danny. That much you know. Answer me this, though; What kind of person would keep important secrets from their family, but tell their friends?"

Danny narrowed his eyes at Vlad and Maddie cocked her head, intrigued. "Danny, is there something you want to tell me?"

Thinking fast on his feet Danny said, "Yes! I have decided to join the football team."

"The football team?" Sam repeated with a laugh, choking on her coffee.

"Yeah, and Sam's going to be a cheerleader."

"Football? Cheerleading? Danny, if you don't want to tell me you don't have to, but don't lie to me." Maddie knew better than to think Danny would join the football team, he would hate all his teammates. And Sam would only be a cheerleader if she lost a bet. She didn't need to know every aspect of Danny's life, but she hated not knowing the truth.

"No, really! Tryouts are next week and we're going to tryout," Danny said, believing his own lie less and less.

"Oh, Daniel you really should have came to me with this sooner! You know with my love of football I could have helped you train!" Vlad said sincerely, even though he too knew it was a lie to cover his and Danny's little game of secrets. 

"It was kind of a last minute decision," Danny said and rolled his eyes.

"What was?" Jazz asked as she entered the room. She was dazzling in her turquoise summer dress and long orange hair. She was studying at the local college near Lake Eerie and in her spare time she was ghost hunting. Danny visited her as often as he could.

"Jasmine!" Vlad called and invited her into the parlor to join them. "Young Daniel here was just telling us how he plans to join the football team and Samantha the cheerleading squad.

"You two lose a bet or something?" Jazz asked and sat down next to Danny.

"Hey, what about that food we were promised?" Sam asked, trying to get away from the idea of jumping and yelling in a skimpy outfit while Danny gets pulverized on the football field.

"The kids are always hungry aren't they, Maddie?" Vlad asked as if he was talking to the mother of his children.

Maddie looked at him quizzically before flashing him a smile. Vlad sunk into the smile and sighed.

Jazz whispered to Danny, "What is going on? Where's dad?"

"He didn't come with us. Mom said he's working on an experiment."

"Without her?" Jazz asked, shocked. Jack and Maddie did all their experiments together and they invented all their gadgets together. They were a team.

Danny shrugged, understanding her confusion.

The five of them quickly filed into the dining hall and enjoyed a full course meal that Vlad had personally attended to at every step. When it came to Maddie Vlad made sure everything was perfect all the time. He hated the idea that something would happen at his disposal that could turn Maddie against him. He had lived without her for so long, he didn't want to take a risk of being without her again.

Vlad made a point to show great interest in everything Maddie and Danny said. Without Jack this was his chance to really show her what a terrific husband and father he could be. Jazz meant a lot to Vlad as well, but Danny was always his main focus after Maddie.

Once Vlad had learned of Danny's ghost powers he craved more than just Maddie in his life. He wanted Danny, too. Danny was half human half ghost, just as he was, and he was also Maddie's son. Vlad felt he could relate to Danny as a father and on lonely nights he thought of ways to stir up trouble with Danny just to get a chance to spend time with him. It was desperate, but Danny wouldn't come by without there being trouble to stop.

To have a family with Danny and Maddie would make his life complete. He knew he couldn't try for them as he had told clockwork he would try and be good. He saw what happened when he wasn't and that was a fate worse than death.

"That was a lovely dinner, Vlad," Maddie said as he walked them to the door. "I'm sorry that Jack couldn't make it."

"There will be plenty more dinners for Jack to attend."

"Still, it's a shame that he couldn't be here tonight. You were so kind to have us over."

Vlad wanted to disagree with her, but knew it be best to change the subject. "Daniel, be sure to tell me how the football tryouts go. If you make the team, I'll be there at your first game!"

Danny snorted a laugh and said, "I'll, uh, sure."

"Thank you again, Vlad," Maddie said.

Vlad leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He lingered, taking in the smell of her hair and the feel of her soft skin. He had to force himself away before he lingered too long. "Good bye, Madelyn. I'll see you all again soon."

When they returned home Maddie was furious. She waited in the RV for the kids to go into their rooms before composing herself and going into the house. She couldn't help herself and she slammed the door to the house before rushing down to the lab. Jack was there. He was shooting the ecto foamer and screaming into the air. The lab was a disaster.

"Jack Fenton stop that right now!" Maddie yelled at him.

Jack turned to face her, seeing the red in her face and feeling the heat of her furry rush across the room to him. "Maddie. You're back," Jack said in both shock and fear.

"Yes. I am. We are all back from Vlad's. We were supposed to have dinner there with you tonight, but you never came."

"Maddie, I'm sorry, I-"

"Don't!" Maddie said, holding in her rage. "I want you to clean up this lab and leave the ecto foamer alone. I am going to bed and in the morning you and I are going to talk.

"Maddie, please-" Jack began, but was silenced by Maddie's fast exit of the lab. Jack was crushed. How could he have forgotten about dinner with Vlad? Especially after Maddie had reminded him and he already told her he wouldn't forget. It wasn't like him to pass up on an opportunity to hang out with his best bud Vlad.

Jack looked around the room, defeated. The lab was a disaster, ectoplasmic goo covering everything. Jack remembered seeing a ghost, but he couldn't remember who the ghost was. All he remembered was shooting at every movement out of the corner of his eye. Jack didn't even know if the ghost was here this whole time or if Jack was shooting aimlessly.

Maddie sat in her bed, crying from the anger she felt inside. Jack had been slowly becoming more and more of a burden lately. He was shooting at ghosts that weren't there. He was forgetting about important dates, like their anniversary, and leaving from places when they were out in public together. He was making himself look like a jackass and she a fool for being with him. 

Jack made her exhausted and angry all the time lately. No matter what she did there was always Jack there to mess it up. No matter what he did, it was never right. Everything was just going wrong at every turn. Everything was falling apart. Maddie reached for her phone, then remembered she left it at Vlad's. She was checking it constantly, waiting for a text from Jack.

She cursed herself silently for forgetting something as important as her phone. Vlad had given the family a set of keys in case anything should ever happen and they need a safe place to go. Maddie riffled through her purse looking for hers and she found it. It was so late she didn't want to wake Vlad, but she needed her phone. She made the decision and quickly got dressed and ran out the door.

Maddie slowly drove to Vlad's, careful not to let her mind wander too far. As she approached his mansion she shut the RV's lights off and switched into night mode. She didn't want to wake him or any servants that weren't already up. She parked and slowly made her way up the steps. She unlocked the giant door and slipped inside. The mansion was much lighter than she imagined it would be and so the night goggles she brought weren't necessary. She tiptoed into the dining hall and looked for her phone with no luck.

"That's odd. I remember having it with me at dinner. I wonder if maybe Vlad might have found it and moved it into the parlor," Maddie said aloud. She walked to the parlor and stopped to listen. She could hear voices of Vlad and a woman talking. He had never mentioned a woman in his life and the thought of one made Maddie both happy for him and a tad jealous.

She tried to figure out where they were coming from as she could hear them from inside the parlor so they couldn't be far. She slowly made her way towards the direction of the voices near the fireplace. "This can't be right," she mumbled to herself. "There's no room on the other side of the fireplace."

She stepped back, curious, and studied the wall. She slipped her night goggles on and switched them into heat sensor mode. There was heat coming from behind the fireplace, except it was ice cold. Maddie studied the fireplace, trying to figure out how on earth the fireplace was radiating heat while being cold. 

"The footballs," a scratchy voice said from behind her.

Maddie turned around to face whoever was talking to her, but nobody was there. She faced the fireplace again and looked at the two footballs that sat on the corners. Both were cold, but one was surprisingly dirty compared to the other. Maddie reached out to grab it and study it closer, but it wouldn't budge. She yanked on it and the fireplace slid open revealing a hidden passageway.

Maddie stared in awe at the secret passageway that laid before her. Vlad was rich and had his fair share of secrets, but to need to hide them away like this made her wonder just who was her old college friend. Was he doing experiments of his own down there? Was he keeping people hostage? Maybe he has his own ghost portal that he wanted to be kept secret. Maddie didn't know what it was, but deep inside her the curiosity boiled and stirred until she couldn't take it anymore. Maddie needed to find out what was down there.

Maddie went into defense mode as she carefully stepped inside. The fireplace slid closed behind her and she realized there was no going back now. The passageway had a small platform and then it turned into a spiral staircase held together with cinder block walls. The walls were cool, but the air was warm and heavy. Maddie used the walls to steady herself as if the stairs were about to fall out from underneath her. She slowly made her way down, peaking around the corner, looking for a glimpse of whatever laid ahead.

She came closer to the voices, finally being able to make out who it was and what it was they were saying. It was a man and a female. He was angry and she was laughing at him. The voice was that of Vlad's and she couldn't figure out who the female was. She continue downwards, still not able to put a face to the voice, but she recognized it from somewhere.

"Buffoon or not, I do envy the waste of a life. He has it all, a beautiful wife, wonderful children, and a quaint home to fill. Everything a man wants," Vlad said to the woman.

"Don't forget a best friend!" the woman replied cheerfully.

"I am not his best friend! I loathe Jack Fenton and if I could I would get rid of him right now!"

Maddie stopped in her tracks. Vlad wanted to "get rid of" Jack. Suddenly she became scared.

"I would send him on a one way ticket into the ghost zone and through a portal that leads back centuries and drop him off to wait his demise. Then Maddie and Daniel would be mine. I could finally have the son I wanted. I could finally have the beautiful wife that I so desperately want."

"I'm not good enough?" the woman asked.

Maddie finally reached the bottom steps and got a glimpse of who this woman was, and was sickened to find it was herself.

"Oh, Maddie, you are a fantastic computer program, but you can't hold a candle to the real thing." Vlad turned away from the holographic Maddie and grabbed the picture of the Fenton's he had where Jack was cut out. "Maddie has a gentle soul and a kind heart. She has a passion for ghost hunting that surpasses all of my own. Her smile sends light beams straight into my darkened heart, and her eyes cut through me like a knife in a cloud. Her voice resonates in my heart even long after she's gone. She is the reason for my being, the will that keeps me going. She is the love of my life and I can only wish one day to be hers."

Maddie placed a hand on her heart and sighed. Jack hadn't said such beautiful things about her in years. She yearned to hear sweet nothings again, but Jack was too preoccupied with ghosts. "Oh, Vlad," Maddie whispered, sinking into the weight of what it was she was experiencing as she leaned against the wall.

She was overwhelmed by the secrets and the strangeness of it all, and moved by Vlad's words. His words had lit a small flame inside her, warming her up like she hadn't been in a long time. She didn't know if she was beginning to have feelings for Vlad, or if now her surpressed feelings for him were coming to the surface. She thought about how his lean physique would look lying next to her in bed. His mischievous smile asking her for something that only her body could answer. She wanted to know what that was like. She wanted Vlad to make a move and give her the permission she suddenly desired to go to him, to be with him.

Upset by reality, Vlad turned the Maddie hologram off. He looked around the room at everything that he had before telling himself once again that it was never enough. He couldn't have the family he desired. He slowly turned towards the stairs where he saw Maddie, leaned against the wall starring at him. "I thought I shut you off," Vlad spat, annoyed and heartbroken. The startled look on Maddie's face told him that she wasn't a hologram. She was real. "Ma-Maddie?" he stuttered in shock.

Maddie was unsure of what to do, but knew she had to do something. "Yes?" she replied.

"How long have you been standing there?" Vlad knew Maddie knew about his feelings for her, but he needed to know just how much she just watched. Did she see him turn from ghost to human?

Maddie regretted her longing for him to make a move, but realized maybe this was it. Maybe this was the universe's way of saying she should be with Vlad. Maybe not forever, but for tonight at least. She took a deep breath, gathered her strength and stepped towards him. Vlad took a slight step back, his confidence wavering. "Long enough, Vlad."

Vlad's face went white as he realized she knew his secret. He prepared his body to go intangible and get into defense mode should she pull a weapon on him, or worse the Fenton Thermos.

He watched as her steps were cautious as they came her, delicate even, like she was afraid to step through the floor. Her mouth opened slightly and she stood up taller. "Tell me, Vlad, why is it you have a hologram of me?"

Vlad was embarrassed and he wanted to turn away, but didn't want to be blindsided. He kept his gaze on Maddie as he slowly said, "I long for a companion, for you as a companion, and anybody else just wouldn't do. If I couldn't have you, I needed the next best thing."

Maddie reached out to grab Vlad's hand and he pulled it away instinctively. She reached for it again, slower this time as to not scare him. She entwined her fingers with his and Vlad felt a sensation he never had before. Maddie's touch was like a cool breeze on a hot summer's day. It cooled the hot rage inside him, if only for this moment.

Maddie was hesitant of her next move, but knew the only way to keep her mind from wondering, was to do it. She stared into his dark eyes, searching for a sign to stop, when there was none she went for it, slowly inching closer and closer to Vlad, her mouth getting ready to feel a pair of strange lips for the first time in years.

Vlad had longed for this moment for so long and finally here it was. Maddie was moving so slowly. He was afraid if she didn't hurry she wouldn't go through with it. With a sudden burst of adrenaline he wrapped Maddie into his arms and kissed her passionately. Inside his heart of ice cooled, finally feeling the warmth of Maddie's body wrapped up in his, the feel of her plush lips against his thin ones, his fingers tangled in her hair. The feel of love finally meeting it's mark.

Maddie broke away from him, gasping for air. Vlad wanted more, but knew what he had done was risky enough. He turned away from Maddie, he didn't want to see her fury. "You'll probably never speak to me again. I understand that. I just love you so much. I needed to see what that was like! Just once." 

"Vlad," Maddie began, but couldn't find words to express what it was she was feeling. She never once dreamed this moment would happen, it was too bizarre to even entertain the idea. When he kissed her, it wasn't a comforting feel of familiar lips leading to something more, it was a red hot branding iron coming down to tag her as his. It was hot and painful, but it was exciting and Maddie wanted more. She grabbed Vlad and turned him towards her and kissed him again, pushing him against the wall.

Vlad was in ecstasy. A kiss was more than he ever dreamed possible, and she had came back for another kiss. His passion burned inside him, threatening to come out. Her touch sizzled on his skin and left him searching for escape. Maddie didn't refuse his hands as they wandered across her body. She accepted his pleas and gave him full access. Anything he wanted tonight, was his for the taking, and he took all he could.


	2. Two

Maddie awoke the next morning groggy and confused, the night before a blur. She remembered all she needed as she saw the mess of clothes thrown about the room. She bit her lip as she realized the consequences of her stupid mistake. She heard Vlad in the shower singing and knew she had to escape now. She quickly threw her clothes on and ran out of his mansion. She got into the RV and finally she felt safe. She raced back home, stopping when she remembered the whole reason she had went to Vlad's was for her phone. She let out an aggravated moan and then noticed the blinking light coming from the center console. Her phone was in the RV the whole time, gathering fourteen missed calls and texts from Jack.

She read through all the texts of Jack wondering where she was, when she was coming home, saying he was sorry, asking her to call him back. Maddie already felt guilty and reading his texts just made her feel more and more dirty. She had slept with her husband's best friend, and on the day after their anniversary. In a moment of anger and confusion she had let her emotions rule her and now she had to pay the price of the unwavering guilt. Maddie wanted to cry.

Vlad dried off and wrapped the towel around his waist. He was going back to bed and with any luck he wouldn't be needing clothes. He whistled a tune as he slipped into his bedroom and found Maddie gone. His upbeat attitude slowly died as he remembered Maddie still had a family to attend to. She couldn't spend all day with him as he wanted. 

Vlad slid into bed and cuddled with the pillow Maddie had slept on. It still had her smell on it and it put him into a state of ecstasy once more. He wanted to rush to her house and make love to her right now, but fought back the urge. He grabbed his phone and quickly sent her a text to let her know he was thinking of her.

_Yesterday was fantastic! You will have to come over again, the sooner the better. -Vlad_

He was careful in choosing his words. If Daniel got ahold of her phone and read the text he'd be over here in a flash ready to fight over who would win his mother. Vlad didn't want to fight with Daniel anymore, he wanted Daniel to look at him as a father figure, not an enemy.

Maddie slipped into the kitchen, hoping everybody would be asleep so she could at least have her coffee before she dealt with any questions. Luck was not on her side as Jack and Danny were in the kitchen talking over their own coffee. Maddie cleared her throat and the boys turned to look at her. Jack smiled at the sight of her and stood to get her some coffee. Danny was less happy to see her as he studied her. "Where's Sam, honey?" she asked, trying to hint at Danny to leave.

Danny was a smart boy and plainly said, "I'll go find out," before leaving the room.

Jack and Maddie were silent and alone, the tension flooding the room. Jack placed Maddie's coffee down next to his own. He had made it just the way she liked, two sugars, one cream. Maddie took a deep breath and went over to the table to sit.

"So, you left last night," Jack said, starting the conversation. He was never one to beat around the bush if he could find it.

"I did," Maddie said, too ashamed to say anything more.

"Where did you go?" Jack asked, trying to get her to open up more.

Maddie took a sip as she thought over what to say. She didn't want to lie to him, but she couldn't tell him the truth. He would be heartbroken. "I went to stay with a friend," she said carefully.

"Vlad?" Jack asked.

Maddie nearly choked on her coffee. "Why would you say that?"

"Danny told me. He saw the RV there."

"Oh yes, well we do all have keys. Just in case." Maddie felt cornered and foolish. How could she have been so stupid as to forget about the RV being parked in plain sight like that?

Jack looked sincere as he mustered up his courage to apologize. "Maddie, baby, you know I'm sorry for forgetting about Vlad's. I got so caught up with work that I lost track of time and forgot about it. Can you forgive me?"

"For missing dinner at Vlad's?" Maddie scoffed. "Of course." She didn't forgive him for forgetting their anniversary, but what she did was much worse.

"I love you, Maddie," Jack said and kissed her.

Jack's kiss was soft and quick, not wanting to break fragile Maddie. Maddie couldn't help but compare his kiss to Vlad's as she ignored Jack. What Maddie and Vlad did was wrong, but it might not have been as big of a mistake as she thought.

"Mom was at Vlad's all night," was the first thing out of Danny's mouth as Jazz finally opened her bedroom door to his excessive knocking.

"What?" was all Jazz groaned as she rubbed her eyes. Danny pushed past her and into her room, locking the door behind him. He opened his mouth to talk, but Jazz held up her hand to silence him. "Danny, I just woke up. Give me a minute before you start rambling."

Danny waited impatiently as Jazz stretched to get her blood flowing. "Now?" he asked, annoyed. Jazz shot him a look, but he didn't care. "Mom fought with dad last night and left. She stayed the night at Vlad's."

"What were they fighting about?" Jazz asked with a yawn, not nearly as worried as Danny.

"I don't know! Dad says it was because he missed dinner, but there's got to be something else."

"What did he get her for their anniversary?" Jazz asked, trying to piece together the puzzle.

"Anniversary?" Danny asked and hung his head in his hands. "I should have known! Dad forgot it again."

"No he didn't," Jazz said, refusing to believe her father could be so irresponsible.

"Yes, he did. They didn't go out, they didn't have a special dinner, he didn't buy her a gift. It was just another night spent in the lab."

"How can he be so foolish year after year?" Jazz was aggravated. Every year that Jack forgot their anniversary Jazz was always there to fix it. This year Jazz wasn't there and he had forgotten with nobody to help him fix it or even realize his mistake. Still, there was still something that didn't make sense to her. "Why would mom go stay at Vlad's over a missed anniversary?"

"I don't know. There must be something more we don't know."

"Then what are you doing in here? Go find out!"

Danny phased out of the room and down to the kitchen where Maddie sat alone. He watched her silent and invisible as she looked at her phone. He looked over her shoulder at what it was she was watching and saw she was just rereading the same text, a text she had gotten from Vlad earlier. "Yesterday was fantastic! You will have to come over again, the sooner the better," Danny read and questioned what it was that his mom was so hung up on.

Maddie looked around the room and started a reply. "Tonight?" she typed and waited. She was debating sending it and decided to delete it. She retyped, "Tonight when everybody's asleep," but deleted that too. She groaned, not sure of what to do when a new text from Vlad came through.

_Lunch? -Vlad_

Maddie replied "I'll be there," before she had a chance to back out.

Danny, oblivious, made a mental note to follow her to lunch with Vlad. He didn't trust Vlad and he certainly didn't want his mom alone with Vlad after she spent the night at his house. For all he knew Vlad put her under some creepy spell or weird potion. His mom was too trusting of a man that never proved he deserved it.

Maddie plugged her phone into the kitchen charger and went to shower. Danny decided not to tell Jazz just yet. He'd wait until after lunch to see what else he knew.

Maddie was nervous as she rang Vlad's doorbell. She knew repeating last night would be wrong and unfair to Jack and yet all morning all she could think about was getting back into bed with Vlad. She was going to have to tell Vlad it could never happen again, but she desperately wished it would.

A butler answered and ushered Maddie into the mansion. She stood awkwardly waiting in the foyer before Vlad came to greet her. "Madelyn!" he called and greeted her with a kiss on the cheek. "How are you?"

She cleared her throat and squeaked "Good." Vlad laughed at her nervous nature and Maddie eased up slightly.

"Come," Vlad said and held out his arm, "let's walk." Maddie took his arm and they began to walk. Vlad led her to a closed off corridor in the mansion were no staff were allowed to go without a written request from Vlad. Vlad shut the corridor doors behind him and when they were safe and alone, wrapped Maddie up into his arms for a kiss. Maddie pushed him away, and he stood hurt before her. "What's wrong, my love?"

"Vlad, what we did last night was wrong. I have a family. Jack and I have a family. Together."

"But, Maddie, last night you were the one to come to me. You were the one that provoked it, not I."

"I know!" she pleaded. "I shouldn't have been so nosy and I should have just left when I heard you talking with somebody!"

"But you didn't," he reminded her as he took her hands in his. "You didn't leave. You decided to let your curious nature get the better of you and it led to the most amazing night of my life, Maddie. You could stand here all day and say what you should and shouldn't have done, but that won't change what you did. Don't tell me what happened was wrong. It wasn't. No matter what happened, you now know something more about yourself that you didn't before."

A tear rolled down Maddie's cheek. She betrayed Jack and now she had a secret that either she could keep from Jack and always feel guilty, or that she could tell Jack and break his heart. She still loved Jack, she just had a moment of weakness. That was all. She wiped the tear away before Vlad could see it and said, "It was wrong."

Vlad looked behind Maddie and narrowed his eyes. "What was wrong?"

"What we did last night."

"What did we do?" Vlad pressed.

"Vlad, what are you looking at?" Maddie asked and went to turn around.

Vlad grabbed her shoulders and made her focus her attention on him. "Maddie, darling, say out loud what it is we did last night."

"Why?" was all Maddie could think to answer. He was making her uncomfortable and a little on edge.

Vlad was suddenly impatient and he couldn't keep his voice calm. "Say it!" he demanded.

"Say what?"

"Say what it is that was so wrong about last night!"

"The sex!" Maddie yelled back, a shiver of fear running through her. "Our affair last night was wrong!"

A mischievous smile curled onto Vlad's lips as he stared behind Maddie again. "You and I had sex last night. Now you're saying it's wrong?"

"Yes," Maddie said, unsure of what point it was Vlad was trying to make.

Vlad refocused on Maddie and calmly said, "Darling, now that you've said it out loud it is easier for you to fully comprehend." He leaned in to whisper in her ear, "How can something that felt that good be wrong anyways?" He trailed down her neck and began to lightly kiss her.

Maddie knew it was wrong, but him nibbling on her neck sent waves of pleasure through her body and made the point clear to Maddie. She couldn't help it, as he raised his face to meet hers she dived in for the kiss.

That was all Vlad needed as he picked Maddie up and carried her into one of the private rooms in the corridor. There were candles already lit around the room and soft music was playing. Vlad had made this room ready for romance and he was glad he was able to share this with Maddie as he placed her onto the bed.

Maddie knew what she was wanted as Vlad crawled onto the bed. She straddled him and bent down to kiss him, immediately feeling his excitement rise beneath her. "Somebody is ready, aren't they?" she asked seductively.

"For you, I'm always ready." Vlad cursed the clothes that stood between him and his mark, but he loved the thrill of Maddie sitting on top of him. She drove him wild as she expertly moved her hips and let him touch her wherever he pleased. He reached up her shirt, making her shiver at the feel of his cold hands on her warm body. He slowly took her blouse and bra off, savoring the look of her bare breast before feeling the soft fleshy mounds.

Maddie loved the feeling of Vlad caressing her, and as she went to undress more, to give into Vlad, her phone rang, interrupting the passionate moment. Maddie looked from the phone to Vlad, the hunger in his eyes telling her to ignore it. "I can't," she said and jumped off Vlad to reach her phone. "Hi, Jack," Maddie answered, annoyed.

Vlad didn't want Jack to steal this moment from him, and so he kissed Maddie's neck as she listened to Jack.

"Jack, I'm having lunch with Vlad, can't this wait?"

Vlad wanted to go to Jack right now and throw him into the ghost zone, to rid him of the annoying interruption once and for all, but he still had one trick up his sleeve. He got off the bed and pushed Maddie down lightly. Starting at her breast he slowly kissed his way down her torso and to the hem of her skirt. He silently thanked her for wearing a skirt as he moved his head between her legs.

Maddie gasped as she felt Vlad's kisses on her intimate area, something nobody had done to her in years. "I'll be there soon," Maddie managed to spit out before her moans of pleasure came rippling through her body.

Vlad was triumphant. He successfully made Maddie give up a phone call with Jack to be with him. The thrill of victory gave him all the motivation he needed as he diligently worked on giving Maddie the most incredible orgasm of her life.

She laid still, exhausted and trembling with the aftershocks, as she waited for Vlad to make his move. She now owed one of two things to Vlad and she wasn't sure which he was going to claim. Instead Vlad wrapped his arms around her, holding onto to her as if she was going to float away.

She wasn't sure what to do now. She was so used to only pleasing Jack and the last time he had pleased her this way she always had to return the favor to him and if she didn't he would whine until she did. "That was...amazing."

"You deserve amazing, nothing less," Vlad said simply. He lifted her face to kiss him, and she did. "I ask for nothing in return," he said, reading her mind, "I only want to make you happy."

Vlad knew all the right words to say as Maddie sat there in awe. She could easily fall in love with a man that only wanted to please her after living with a selfish man for twenty years.

"What was it Jack called for, if I may?" Vlad asked, reminding her that she did have a family still.

"Oh, nothing. Danny was just worried about me being gone. Jack wanted me to come home to ease his worrying."

Vlad smirked. He knew Danny knew exactly where Maddie was and what it was she was doing. Danny was spying on the two of them in the hall when he made Maddie say aloud that she was now sleeping with him. Danny couldn't just come right out and tell Maddie or Jack as then he'd have to admit how he knew and that he was a ghost. Danny was now in a predicament and Vlad was the only person with whom he could address his concerns.

Vlad and Maddie cuddled until Maddie had to leave. She wanted to return the favor to Vlad, but he insisted on waiting until the next time to build up the anticipation within him. As she drove away Danny came out of hiding. Without warning he blasted his ghost ray, sending Vlad flying into the wall. "You fucked my mom?" he screamed at Vlad.

"Daniel, relax, I don't want to hurt you," Vlad said as he brushed himself off.

"I'm going to kill you!" Danny screamed at Vlad, shooting him continually with his ghost ray.

"Daniel!" Vlad screamed, trying to get his attention. With no luck, he went intangible, dodging the shoots thrown at him, and flew behind Danny. He wrapped his arms around Danny and held tightly. "Daniel, listen!"

Danny refused and instead let out his ghostly wail, knocking Vlad backwards and out of breath. Danny was exhausted, his ghost wail taking most of his energy out of him. "How? How did you get her to? Did you blackmail her or overshadow her? How did you finally convince my mom to sleep with you?"

"Are you ready to listen to me?" Vlad asked through his pain.

Danny narrowed his eyes, he wanted answers.

"Last night your mother came to me and I confessed to her my feelings for her once again. She then finally gave into me and let me love her the way she deserves!"

"Liar!" Danny screamed and got ready to let out his ghost wail at Vlad again.

"Daniel, I would not trick Madelyn like that! I may trick her into spending time with me, but I would never trick her into being intimate with me. I care for her too much for that."

Danny didn't want to believe Vlad, he wanted to continue to beat him, but he knew that his mom and dad were having problems. He didn't think the problems were this serious, but he knew they were there and they were taking a toll on his mom. Danny slumped down, Vlad's story hitting him hard.

"Daniel, I can never replace your father, but I will always be a willing ear if you ever need to talk."

"I don't need to talk," Danny snapped at Vlad, "and I don't need you." Danny blasted Vlad once more before flying away.

Danny didn't know where to go. He couldn't go home, he would tell Jazz or his Dad, and eventually his mom would find out he was spying on her. He needed to talk to Sam. He texted her as he flew around Amity Park looking for somebody to take his anger out on. Finally Sam responded to let him know she was home and he could pop in any time.

He phased into her room, watching idly as she came back from her shower. As she began to untie her robe he spoke up. "You're lucky your ghost boyfriend isn't a perv."

Shocked, Sam tightened the grip on her clothes and Danny laughed as he revealed himself. "You are a perv, though," Sam teased.

"Hey, I could have waited until after you were dressed."

"I'm sure it's not the first time you've used your powers to spy." Sam grabbed her clothes and went behind her panel screen to change.

"It's not even the first time today," Danny retorted, his light banter turning dark.

"Who were you spying on?" Sam asked. Danny didn't tell her anything, just to go home because he needed to talk to her. She was confused, but knew better than to pester Danny.

"Vlad....and my mom."

"Why?"

Danny wasn't sure what exactly to say as he sat in silence. Eventually he'd have to tell Sam, that's why he was here, but for now he wasn't sure of the right words.

"Danny?" she asked, stepping back out from behind the divider.

"My mom stayed at Vlad's last night."

"Oh," she said, with a sympathetic hand on his. "The fight was that bad?"

"Worse."

"How bad?"

Danny hesitated before blurting out, "They slept together."


	3. Three

Maddie walked into the lab, knowing that Jack would be there, working. She confirmed what she already knew as she watched Jack welding something together. She sat down on the stairs leading into the lab, watching Jack sent a pain of nostalgia through her. She remembered back to when she first fell in love with him. He was so committed to ghost hunting, it's why she fell for him in the first place. As the years progressed she loved his passions, his care free attitude, and she loved his simple mind that came up with complex ideas. He hadn't changed a bit in twenty years. She had, though.

Maddie was once carefree like Jack. She could remember a time when doing dangerous experiments were thrilling and constant. When the idea of possibly blowing up the lab was fun, not dangerous. That all changed with time and with the making of a family. She couldn't be the wild child she thought she was, she had to take care of the family, she had to be an adult. No longer could she not give a damn what her experiments did, because now if they hurt her family she'd never forgive herself.

She watched as Jack shocked himself as he tinkered with the wires. Maddie giggled, startling Jack. "Maddie! I was hoping you wouldn't see this until it was ready." 

Jack's disappointment made Maddie curious as she stood up and walked over to Jack and the strange experiment. "See what?" she asked.

"For twenty years I've been forgetting your birthday, the kids' birthdays, and our anniversary. Well that's all going to change. This is a calendar that is connected to my phone and to all of our gadgets through a singular network. Two weeks before a big event it will make any gadget that is actively being used send off a loud buzzing. Every day that buzzing will get louder and stronger until the day of the event. Then it will go silent." Jack awaited Maddie's excitement. "What do you think?"

Her scrunched face and dull eyes told him that she wasn't impressed. Choosing her words carefully she said, "I can tell you put a lot of thought into this. I don't think that it will work, though. I feel like it will be an obnoxious interruption and on the day of the event it will fail to remind you."

Jack hung his head, he was so proud of his idea and Maddie didn't like it. Defeated, he went back to work. He wanted to make Maddie proud, but it seemed like an impossible task now. 

Maddie knew how much work he must have put into this, so she mustered a smile and kissed him on the cheek. "Keep trying," she said as nicely as she could. She wanted to encourage him to be better, but her heart just wasn't in it anymore. 

Danny stood outside of Jazz's room, terrified to knock. He knew that he'd have to tell Jazz, but the idea of his mom and Vlad made him nauseated and infuriated. He lightly hit his fist against her door, hoping his not-knock would be ignored and let him off the hook. As always, he was wrong.

Jazz swung the door open and pulled Danny in before he could say anything. "So? What happened?" she asked like a high school gossip queen.

Danny sighed and made his way to Jazz's desk. He sat down in her chair, and spun himself around in circle after circle. He wasn't ready to say the words again, they left a taste like bile in his mouth.

Jazz grabbed ahold of the chair and leaned in to Danny. "Tell me. Now."

"Mom....she must be under some spell or crazy....or something."

"Why? What happened?"

"Vlad and mom...had...you know," Danny said, refusing to say the words again.

"Had...lunch?" Jazz guessed. She had no reason to suspect her mother would be anything but faithful.

"No! Well, yeah, but that's not what I'm trying to say. At lunch they had...an intimate moment."

"Was she talking to Vlad about the fight?" Jazz guessed, wondering how that was so hard for Danny to say.

"No!"

"Then spit it out!"

"Sex!" Danny said, fighting the urge to scream

Jazz sat down, shocked. "Sex? Are you sure?"

Danny nodded. "I heard her say it."

Jazz brought her hands to her mouth, holding back a cry of disgust and shame. "How could she do that?"

Danny shook his head. He didn't know how it was possible either. His mom had been fighting off Vlad for over twenty years, and to give into his advances now wasn't like her.

"Have you told mom we know?"

"No! And I haven't told dad either. Only Vlad and Sam know besides us."

"We have to tell mom that we know. She needs to know what she's doing is wrong!" Jazz got up to leave.

Danny grabbed her hand, keeping her still. "Jazz no, we can't!"

"Why not?"

"If we tell mom we know, she's going to ask how we know. Then I'll have to admit to her that I'm a ghost and was spying on her."

Jazz softened for a moment. She knew her mom couldn't know Danny was a ghost, not while she hated them. "What can we do, then?"

"Wait. We have to catch them or wait for her to tell us. That's all we can do."

Jazz pondered her options for a minute. There had to be something they could do. "Why don't we tell mom Vlad is a ghost? She hates them so much she'd destroy him right then!"

"I thought about that. Vlad would tell mom about me. If one of us goes down, we both do."

Jazz got angry. She wasn't used to not be able to do something, she wasn't used to not being in control. "This isn't right. This isn't fair to dad!"

"I know, but right now there's nothing we can do about it."

Jazz's eyes got dark as she vowed, "I'm going to catch them. Somehow, I'm going to catch them."

Maddie locked her bedroom door behind her as she slowly started to undress. She wasn't one to relax and take a bath, but today she felt like she needed one. She just needed to be alone, she needed to think without any distractions.

Maddie drew the bath, the pounding hot water mixing with the bubbling soap, creating delicate lilac drifting through the air. The smell caressed her body, reminding her she was alone, free from the constant guilt the now followed her wherever she went.

She fluffed her air as she waited for the tub to finish filling, instinctively moving to take her wedding ring off. She hesitated, watching the ring shine on her finger, almost as if she was afraid it would bite her. Taking the ring off scared her now. It was a symbol of her marriage, of her love for Jack. If she took it off she felt like that would mark the end of her marriage. She left it on as she slid into the bubbly water.

She sighed with relief, the weight of the stress falling off her. She had been in a constant state of stress as the crushing realization of her age crept up to her. She wasn't twenty years old anymore. She couldn't just keep chasing dreams and making inventions. She had been running around trying to catch ghosts for over twenty years, and she had nothing to show for it. She was in a dead end job, nowhere to go, nothing to show for it, and her partner made her want to quit more and more every day.

Twenty years ago she was bright eyed and ready to face the world. She had it all, brains, beauty, and the sweetness of a Georgia peach, and the headstrong mentality to do anything. Foolishly, she chose to follow a silly dream of catching a ghost and seeing what it was they were made of. She thought she was lucky to have two friends that shared her passion, a passion they could all share and excel with.

She wasted her life. She could have done something important with her gifts like trying to cure cancer or help the poor by providing them a way to filter their filthy water. If only she had realized this back in college, but she hadn't. Now, she was twenty years too late. 

Her mind wanted to Vlad. Vlad had been trying since college to steal Maddie from Jack. His constant advances and subtle hints about his affections used to leave Maddie tired and made her regret spending time with him. She had tried, unsuccessfully, cutting him out of the picture, but Jack thought of him as a best friend, second only to Maddie. As much as she had tried to rid herself of him, he always came back.

Twenty years ago she made her decision. She chose to build a life with Jack over Vlad. She knew that Jack was the one she wanted to make a family with, and she knew he was the one she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. She worked hard trying to make that life with Jack as wonderful as she could because she knew she loved Jack. Somehow, Vlad had changed all that in one night. He made her question the choice she made and question her feelings for Jack. Vlad showed her she was wrong about something she was so sure about in one night. She wondered what else she had been wrong about.

Jazz furiously clicked through pages of listings for spy gear. Everything from mini cameras to microphones to tracking devices were plastered in front of her, taunting her with long shipping times. She didn't want them in seven to ten business days she wanted them today. She wanted to catch Vlad and Maddie so she could go back to school knowing that Maddie wasn't trying to tear apart and deceive the family. Jazz had to have proof before she accused Maddie of doing something so treacherous as cheating on her father.

She looked up spy stores, the nearest being two hours away in Chicago. She couldn't take the rv, and no way she could ask Vlad for a ride. Any other day Danny could fly her there or show her the way through the ghost zone, but he already told her she had to wait for Maddie to tell them. She had no real friends she could turn to, but she remembered one person who might do her a favor. She sent out the text before she could change her mind, her fingers flying over the keyboard. Within seconds she had a reply.

She ran downstairs and out the door, hoping nobody had seen her. She waited on the steps as a bright red mustang convertible pulled up. She groaned. Of course he would be driving a car that was overly ostentatious. She needed this ride and so she bite her tongue as Dash jumped out of the car and opened her door. "Hey, Jazz.">

"Hi, Dash," she said plainly, hoping to keep Dash's advances at bay. She got into the car and waited as he raced back to the driver's side and jumped in.

"That's the best thing about this car; not having to waste time opening doors!" Dash laughed at his joke as he revved the engine and sped off. Dash talked about himself as they drove through Amity Park, only stopping to make fun of people he passed. 

Dash was full of himself and Jazz knew the only way to bare the ride would be to just let him talk and let her mind wander. Her mind kept wanting to think about Maddie with Vlad and it made her sick. Listening to Dash brag about his car and his parties was actually more tolerable. 

He finally changed the subject after an hour and half, realizing his stories were repeating. "I was pretty surprised to see you text me, Jazz. I thought you were away at college."

She sighed, knowing he was going to ask sooner or later. "I am. I came home this weekend for my parent's anniversary."

"That's cool. So, how's college going? Any cool parties?"

"I'm not really into the party scene. I'm focused on learning, remember?"

"I remember," Dash said with a smile. "One of the best things about high school was you tutoring me."

Jazz blushed slightly. She wasn't about to fall head over heels for Dash, but she loved the confidence boost of somebody pining over her for years.

As they reached the outskirts of the city, she knew they were close and she knew Dash had something on his mind by his silence. "So have you met any smart dudes at college?"

"What? Of course I have! I don't go to an all girl's school." Jazz felt foolish when she realized what he meant. "Oh. No, no boyfriend yet."

"Sometimes you gotta go back to your roots to find what it is you really want. I'm always available whenever you need me and I have a car."

"That's sweet, but that's not going to happen. I'm not interested in a boyfriend right now."

"Hey, I just dropped what I was doing to drive you to Chicago! The least you could do is be nice!"

"You didn't have to drive me! I asked and you said yes."

"I thought it was your way of getting to know me better sorta like a date!"

"Why would you think a car ride was a date?" Jazz asked with a laugh. She got excited as Dash pulled to the curb in front of the building.

"Why would you ask somebody for a ride that you haven't talked to in a year?"

"Because I needed a ride and _nobody else_ was available!"

"So I'm just a cab to you?"

"Exactly." Jazz opened the door and got out of the car.

"Wow, you're a bitch. Have a nice walk home with _nobody else_ available to come pick your ass up." Dash drove off without giving Jazz a second glance.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might be a little graphic. Read with caution.

Jazz knew Dash wouldn't really leave her there. There was no way any decent person would. She decided to shop while she waited for him to come back. She strolled inside and started riffling through the spy gear, ignoring the lurking associates asking her if she needed help. Of course she needed help, did she look like the kind of girl that was into this stuff? No. She was the kind of girl to frequent book stores and listen to lectures, not the kind of girl that sneaked away to Chicago and went shopping at a spy gear store. After Jazz bought her things and cashed out she checked her phone. No calls or texts from Dash. He was probably wondering what to say to her. 

She left the store and paced the block looking for Dash. He was really gone and Jazz was stunned. She didn't know what to do as she watched the streets, waiting for Dash to come back and say it was a joke, but he never came back. Jazz was frustrated and scared. She didn't know how she'd get back home. She couldn't call her parents, and Danny wouldn't drive her unless she returned the spy gear. Her only hope was Vlad and she couldn't stomach the thought of asking Vlad, of needing or speaking to Vlad. It sickened her. 

She sunk against the store and started to cry. She didn't have the money to waste on a cab. They were too far away and it would cost more than the spy gear she just bought to spy on her mom and Vlad. 

She hated Dash for leaving her here. She hated Vlad for hopelessly pining after her mom for twenty years. She hated her mom for cheating on her dad. She hated her dad for forgetting their anniversary again and she hated Danny for not killing Vlad when he had the chance time after time after time. 

She let out a frustrated groan into the busy streets of Chicago. Few looked, most passed by without acknowledging her existence, but one person stopped. "Jazz?" 

Jazz looked up, confused. "Tucker? What are you doing here?" 

Tucker sunk down next to her, "Visiting family nearby. This is where I get all my coolest gadgets so I decided to swing by. What are you doing here?" 

Jazz opened her mouth to tell him, but it really wasn't his business. "Getting some spy gear to catch my roommate stealing my books." Jazz wasn't a liar and she didn't like to lie, but in this case she figured it was better than the truth. 

"You needed spy gear for that?" 

"She ruined my _Pride and Prejudice_ first edition!" 

"Ok, ok!" Tucker said, holding his hands up defensively. "So who drove you? Or did Danny bring you?" 

Jazz looked away, wanting to lie again, but knowing Tucker was her best chance to get home. "Dash did." 

"What! Why?" 

"I needed a favor and he was the only one around, but then I made him mad and he left me here, stranded." 

"He's such a jerk!" 

"Tell me about it," Jazz sighed. 

"Well if you need a ride, I could drive you." 

"Wouldn't that be a huge inconvenience?" Jazz asked politely, knowing she was going to take his offer. 

"Not really. I was going to head home after this anyways." 

"That would be great!" Jazz exclaimed, a huge weight falling off her shoulders. 

"While I'm going in, you should take this back. There's some way cooler and better stuff I can show you." 

"This isn't good enough?" Jazz asked, examining one of the mini cameras she bought. 

"The picture quality is terrible and the microphone doesn't pick up anything." 

"Really?" Jazz was bummed. Her research wasn't extensive, but she did think she found the best product. 

"There's cheaper ones that make you feel like you're watching through a hole in the wall. Let me show you." 

"Thanks, Tuck!" Jazz said and wrapped her arms around him. 

Tucker was surprised at her over the top gratefulness. It's nothing that the associates inside wouldn't have told her, but he was glad to have a girl as beautiful as Jazz touch him without hitting him. "Anytime." 

Maddie was excited as she sneaked out of the house. Jack was busy working and she hadn't told him she was leaving, the first time in a long time she had. It was a rush and she loved it. As she drove to Vlad's she got tingly and excited thinking about the way he had made her feel earlier. He was experienced in ways a married woman wouldn't know and he was eager to please her in a way she hadn't experienced since before the kids. She couldn't help but think of Vlad since the moment she had left his place. 

She thought about him in the bathtub, teasing herself as she tried to mimic his actions, and she thought about him while dressing, hoping that he'd text her again, and he did. Now she was thinking about him again, ignoring the road in front of her. He was like a drug and she couldn't wait to get another hit. 

She walked up the stairs and rang the doorbell, Vlad answered instead of the butler. "Maddie, you look as beautiful as ever," he said and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Please, come in." 

"I was surprised you asked me to come over again today," Maddie blushed. 

"Earlier we did have a wonderful time, but I feel like we had left some business unfinished." 

"Oh we did?" Maddie asked with a smirk. 

Vlad took Maddie's hand and led her back to his forbidden corridor. As the doors shut behind him Maddie began kissing Vlad immediately. She knew exactly what she wanted, as did he, and she didn't want to waste time. Vlad moved against Maddie, leading her into the bedroom with his kisses. Once there he locked the door. He wasn't going to dive right in just yet. He wanted to savor the kissing and the teasing. He wanted her to want it as bad as he had. 

He kissed her and ran his hands over her clothed body. She unbuttoned the top buttons of her shirt and led Vlad's hands to them, telling him to enjoy, but he refused. He didn't think she wanted him badly enough yet. 

He pushed his knee between her legs, pushing it against her and driving her crazy. She wanted him to touch her, she needed him to touch her. She couldn't stand the anticipation. 

She ripped his shirt off, and he let her, but he didn't do the same. She undid his belt and pants, telling him to pull them down, but he didn't. She had one more trick as she reached between his legs and tenderly grabbed a hold of his member, telling him it was time. 

His arousal was building to the point of boiling over. He pushed her against the bed and straddled her, not moving. They were both panting and out of breath as he narrowed his eyes. He wanted her so badly, but he needed to know she wanted it just as much. He dipped down, kissing her chest, but refusing to touch her. She removed her shirt and bra, waiting for him to make a move that he refused to make. Frustrated, she began tickling and enjoying herself, inviting Vlad to join her. Vlad knew she was close and pushed his knee against her again, driving her over the edge. Maddie moaned. "Please," she panted, "Please, Vlad, I want you to touch me. I want you...I want you so bad. Touch me. Oh, Vlad!" 

Vlad smiled, victorious, as he dived into her. He kissed her intimates, he played with every part of her, and he made her quiver at his mere touch before making intense love to her. He had never wanted to please a woman so completely as he did Maddie and he pleased her beyond her wildest fantasies as he found spots she didn't even know could be sexual. She had orgasm after orgasm and was exhausted and sore when he was finally finished. 

"I don't know how you do that," Maddie gasped, lying on top of Vlad. 

"Years of research, my darling." 

"How many years?" 

"More than enough to know that you will be ready for another round if I start kissing you again now." 

"That was only one round?" Maddie asked, excited and aroused. 

"You might have came more than once, but to me that was all round one." 

Maddie couldn't contain herself as she lunged at Vlad and began kissing him. "I think it's time I return to the favor," she said between kisses and began traveling lower. 

Vlad tenderly grabbed her chin and made her look up at him. "Madelyn you are the most divine creature in existence, but that gorgeous mouth of yours could pleasure me in other ways." 

Confused Maddie asked, "How so?" 

"I want you to do more than just enjoy our intimate moments together. I know I've been on your mind all day and that's why you risked coming back here again today. I know that I'm like a drug to you and I want you to show me how badly you want a hit. I want you...I want you to show me you need me. I want you beg me for another." 

Maddie laughed, "You want me to do what?" 

"I want you to beg me to touch you again, to please you again. If you do, I will repeat what it is I did earlier, every time." 

"If I beg you, you'll...pleasure me? How does that repay you for what it is you're doing to me?" 

"Maddie I have wanted you since the first moment I laid eyes on you. You are magnificent. You are simultaneously the smartest and the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. You're angelic. You were the one thing I wanted and couldn't have. I have waited for you for years, begging you for the chance to be able to do this. To know you wanted it just as bad as me is all the repayment I ask. You show me you want me as badly as I want you and I'll send waves of pleasure crashing through your body every time." 

Vlad had a way with words and it made Maddie mushy inside. "I do want you just as badly as you want me, Vlad. No man has ever touched me the way you have, and Jack certainly hasn't made me feel this way in years. Trust me when I say that I do want you as badly as you want me." Maddie kissed him tenderly and he wrapped her in his arms. 

"Show me," he whispered. 

Maddie wanted another hit from her drug of choice, and if that was all he asked in order to get it, she was willing to give it a chance. As she begged Vlad came alive inside. He had been a breathing, bleeding ghost, but with her begging him to touch her the human deep inside Vlad surfaced. Vlad became willing to do anything for Maddie and soon she was overcome with another intense orgasm. 

"I only want to please you," Vlad reminded her before she collected her things and left to go to her family. 

Tucker and Jazz talked the whole way home about spy gear and ghosts. They were enjoying their time a lot more than either had thought they were. Sure they hunted ghosts together, but they were never really together alone and it was strange at first. Tucker was just some tech nerd and Jazz was a goody goody nerd who couldn't have fun, but they were surprised at how easy the other was to talk to.

Tucker told Jazz what he wanted to do after high school and how he had been dating around, nothing serious, but he was enjoying himself and wasn't telling Danny. 

"Wait, Danny doesn't know? What about Sam?" 

"There's so busy with each other that I have all this time to myself. If I told them they'd think I was looking for somebody serious so I wasn't a third wheel." 

"Isn't that what you're doing, though?" 

"No!" Tucker said, defensively. 

"Tucker, don't lie. I'm a psych major. I already know." 

"I don't know, I might be." Tucker was uncomfortable being evaluated by Jazz. 

"Any girls you maybe liked more than the rest?" she asked, trying to get back to friend territory. 

"There was this one girl. We actually went on a few dates, but she didn't believe in ghosts." 

"A lot of people don't believe in ghosts." Jazz thought back to a time when she too couldn't humor such an idea, and then the humility she felt when she was proven wrong. Shaking it off she added, "Why was that a deal breaker?" 

"Not only has she seen Danny Phantom many times, but at one point the box ghost stowed away in my bag and jumped out at her. She refused to believe they were ghosts. I can't date somebody that closed minded!" 

"Tucker, you'll never find a girl if you rip apart all of her flaws." Jazz wanted to tell him why every girl was so flawed, but she knew he wouldn't like the answer. 

"I don't want flawed!" Tucker said with a laugh. "I just want perfection." 

"Perfection is an illusion. Eventually it fades away and you're left with a shell of a person you don't know." 

"My perfect girl will not only believe in ghosts, but go on ghost hunts with Danny, Sam, and me. She'll also know more about tech than me and be gorgeous from head to toe. And of course, super smart." 

"Tucker, you'll never find that girl. If you do, she'll already be with somebody." 

"She could be single." 

"If she is, there's a reason for that. Do you really want to find out that reason?" 

He thought for a moment. Jazz was trying to make him settle for a girl that he didn't think was good enough and he wondered why. Did she think he wasn't good enough for a smart, gorgeous, down to earth girl? "Yes," he said finally. He was done have this conversation with her and she knew it. 

"Maddie?" Jack whispered as he creaked the bedroom door open. "Baby, are you still awake?" 

Maddie wanted to pretend to be asleep, but she was going to have to lie to him eventually about where she was earlier. She groaned, "yeah." 

"Baby, I know things have been very tight between us lately, but I'm sorry. Whatever it is I did, I'm sorry for that and a thousand other things. You know I love you, baby."

"I know you do," Maddie responded, not wanting to say those words back. "It's not that you did anything wrong, it's that you don't know what you did wrong and you never change. You just continue to make the same mistakes again and again and I'm tired of it. I'm tired of living like an adult and my partner living like a child. I'm not going to get any younger and I want to know if I'm going to be taking care of you the rest of my life or if we're going to be taking care of each other. I don't want to be a mom forever, especially not to my husband."

Maddie was surprised she was finally able to tell Jack what was really bothering her, and so was Jack. Jack came over to the bed and sat next to here, "Maddie, why didn't you tell me this sooner?"

"I didn't tell you because I know it won't change anything," she said and began to cry. "I could tell you every day that I'm unhappy, but if it doesn't change anything then what is the point?"

Jack put his arms around her and spoke into her hair, "The point is that I love you, baby, and I'm here for you whether you're sad, mad, happy, or just uncomfortable. I'm always here for you!"

Maddie pulled away from Jack and for a brief moment she found the man she fell in love with and kissed him like he had been away for years. "Oh, Jack!" she said through kisses, "I love you so much!"

"I love you, too, Maddie." Jack kissed Maddie softly, not wanting to break her and slowly he realized she wanted to do more and began kissing down her neck. As she leaned into it he grabbed her butt firmly, a move she liked when they were younger. Maddie let out a squeak and moved closer to Jack, unzipping his jumpsuit.

Jack took the hint and ripped her clothes off. He missed the kind of carefree sex they had when they were younger and he longed for the freak he used to love as he tried everything he used to when they were younger. Eventually he fell on top of Maddie, exhausted. "Wow," he said, panting hard.

"That was very fun," Maddie said softly. She hadn't climaxed, but she did enjoy the build up for the first time in a long time.

"We haven't done it like that in years," Jack reminded her. "It's like your sex drive restarted," he said, mesmerized.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well the last few times we've made love you seem to be distracted and not into it, this time you were so involved, it's like somebody pressed a reset button."

Maddie knew her "reset" was due to Vlad and her moment of bliss with Jack turned into pure guilt. She had guilt for cheating on Jack, and now she had guilt because she was cheating on Vlad. She felt awful.


	5. Chapter 5

Vlad invited Maddie over the next day and she had to decline. She wanted him so bad, but she was still wrapped in guilt from her night with Jack. She wasn't sure how she was going to tell him, but she knew she had to. She couldn't cheat on Jack with Vlad and then cheat on Vlad with Jack. It wasn't right. None of this situation was. She had to end it with Vlad, but she couldn't muster the strength when every time she so much of thought of sex she thought back to Vlad and the feelings he awakened deep inside. She tried to push the thoughts from her mind as she knocked on Jazz's bedroom door. It was closed so often that she began to wonder if Jazz was still here. 

"Yes?" Jazz asked, annoyed. She hadn't even bothered to come to the door. 

"Jazz, honey, I was wondering if you wanted to spend some time together today. I know you're busy with school, but we haven't done anything just the two of us in so long." 

"No, I'm too busy." 

"We could go to the spa, or the book store, or a movie. What do you say?" 

"Still busy, still no." 

Jazz had been acting strange and Maddie wanted to know what was wrong with her, but she knew if she tried to pry Jazz would just continue to push. Jazz was a smart girl who understood more about the complexity of a relationship than any counselor could ever explain. When she was ready she would come to Maddie. Maddie just had to be patient until that day came. 

Vlad had spent all morning thinking of ways to push the limits with Maddie and when she declined he had to know why. He knew she wouldn't tell him, otherwise she would have this morning, so he decided to sneak over and watch her. If he could figure out the reason he could help to persuade her. 

As he flew over he saw Danny and Sam out on a date. They were relaxing in the park, something Vlad wished he could do with Maddie and made a note to once she and Jack were done. With Danny busy he knew there would be nobody to stop him from doing as he pleased. If he wanted to play with Jack he could or if he wanted to sit by and watch Jazz shower, he could. Their family was his plaything for the day. 

As he phased inside their house his curiosity got the better of him and he decided to start with Jazz. If she really was showering he wanted to watch her clean herself, and if she wasn't maybe he could help her get dirty. He traveled through their house, an activity he'd done many times and knew exactly where to go as he traveled through her wall. He was shocked to see Tucker there, showing her how to use some gadgets. Vlad was instantly bored, but when he heard her mention his name his interest peaked. 

"I just can't believe they would do such a thing," Jazz mumbled to herself. 

"Vlad's always had a thing for your mom, I just can't believe she would stoop so low." Tucker was no prize and Vlad wanted to blast him right there. 

"My poor dad. Everybody is stepping on eggshells around him, we're too afraid to say anything or accidentally tell him. It would crush him." 

"Well once you figure out all this gear you can get the evidence you need to show him, or at least get your mom to stop." 

Vlad got the information he needed and he knew he had to stop them. He made a point to listen to where they were going to try and put the cameras and how often they planned on watching Maddie. Before he left he made a point to plant a pair of Jazz's panties in Tucker's backpack. If they hooked up they would stay busy and out of his life, and if Jazz got mad at him and they stopped talking nobody would be able to show her how to use the technology she needed to catch Vlad. Either way he was going to come out of this smelling like a rose. 

When he was done meddling he decided to come after what he came here for. He scoured the house looking for Maddie, finding her in the tub. She was drinking a glass of wine and looked perplexed. He sat by and waited for any word she may say, but she was quiet besides a few grunts and sighs. She finished her wine and decided to get out. Vlad thought of a scheme on how to get her to come over and he planted himself near her. 

As she dried off he lightly and strategically touched her tender areas. He brushed her breasts with the towel and as she dried between her legs he applied a moving pressure that had her biting her lip and then mimicking. She slowed as she dried and Vlad could tell her had an affect on her. He continued with a tickle here and a brush there, teasing her with her towel so she would suspect nothing. She raised her hand to her breast, enjoying the reaction her body had and Vlad knew he had to swoop in as he texted her again. 

Maddie read the text, thought it over quickly before replying an enthusiastic confirmation she was on her way. Vlad rushed home and prepared himself for an intense afternoon. 

"Danny, you have to realize that you're parents problems are something they have to work out on their own," Sam said as she mindlessly rubbed his back. 

"But this isn't something they can work out. She's cheating!" Danny was aggravated, but he made a promise to Sam to cuddle without fighting today. 

"She is, but it's not because she doesn't love your dad. There's something wrong and she's trying to fix it." 

"I know. I just want to fix it before it gets out of hand." 

"You can't fix it. Even if you try. This is something your parents have to work out." 

"Sam," Danny began, but couldn't finish. How could he put into words how nice it was to talk to her about everything and how wonderful it was to finally be able to hold her and have her hold him. He knew the words he could say, but he felt as if those words meant so much more now that they were dating. 

Sam held her breath every time Danny began a sentence with her name without finishing, hoping he was going to finally tell her the words every girl wanted to hear, but always trailing off without finishing. "Danny, you know I'm always here for you," she reminded him, her simple way of saying the words without putting pressure on him. 

"I know, Sam, thanks." 

Maddie felt like a kid on Christmas morning as she pulled up to Vlad's house. She was trembling with anticipation as she was led back to the familiar room by Vlad. Vlad worked her up and she was dying to be touched when he broke away. "Madelyn," he whispered when he stopped nibbling her ear. 

"Yes?" she moaned. 

"Remember what I asked of you. I am willing if you are." 

Maddie remembered what he asked of her the last time he gave her waves of pleasure. She was hesitant as she asked, "Vlad will you touch me?" 

"No." 

His rejection took Maddie by surprise. She wasn't prepared for him to deny her and she wasn't sure how far to take this. "No?" 

"You'll have to do better than that to receive any pleasure today. Show me how much you want me and I'll consider it." 

"Vlad, please, touch me. Kiss me and caress me." 

Vlad gently touched her breast then stopped asking, "Is that all?" 

"Vlad, please, I want you to touch me." Her voice was still asking with hesitation, she wasn't sure how to convince Vlad and was beginning to get sexually frustrated. 

"If that is what you want." Vlad began to rub between her legs with no rhythm. 

She wanted him to go so much further, but he wouldn't. "Vlad, please, I want you to touch me. I need you to touch me." Vlad responded to her pleads by applying pressure and making her moan. "Oh, Vlad." 

"You haven't showed me that you want it bad enough. Keep trying." Vlad's voice was strong and commanding. 

"Vlad I want you to touch me, I need you to touch me. My pleasure is in your hands. Please, Vlad, kiss me there, please, make me cum," Maddie begged. 

Vlad finally heard her pleas and gave her the pleasure she desired and Maddie enjoyed it much more having to beg for it. He commanded her to do things and she did them, he refused to let her climax until she was sure she couldn't take it and she realized how much she liked it. She was always in control, at home, with Jack, during work. She loved being in Vlad's hands and having him tell her exactly what to do. He took control and steered her into a fetish she never knew she had, and never thought she would enjoy. 

"Vlad Masters that was amazing," she whispered as they cuddled in a heap of naked, exhausted bodies. 

"Masters...I enjoy when you say that," Vlad said with the hint of an idea in his voice. 

"Why's that?" Maddie asked, playing with his hair. She wanted to know whatever idea he had up his sleeve since all his other ideas had left her breathless so far. 

"The way you say my name is like music in my ears. Could you call me 'Mr.Masters' when we get intimate, my love?" 

"'Mr.Masters?' isn't that a little formal?" 

"We could shorten it to 'Master" if you prefer." 

"As you wish, _Master_." 

"When you say that it sends shivers down my spine." 

" _Master_ , are you trying to tell me you want to make love to me again?" 

"Try saying that again, my love." 

Maddie knew what he wanted and the talk of it made her want to give in again. She straddled him and kissed his chest before begging, "Master, will you make me quiver again?" 

Jazz and Tucker became fast friends. Tucker could talk to Jazz about all the things he had been holding in since Danny and Sam started dating and Jazz was able to confide in Tucker about her feelings about her mom and Vlad. They were an unlikely pair and although Jazz and still psychoanalyzing Tucker at every moment, he began to enjoy it. 

Jazz enjoyed all the things Tucker could show her, too. He helped her get the most out of her phone and computer and strengthened her antivirus while showing her how to properly torrent a program. He was the tech nerd that she never knew she wanted in her life and was beginning to enjoy the small jokes he made at every turn. 

"Tucker, you can't just download a program and expect I'll use it," Jazz teased. 

"But this is the best to get an instant feed of the video!" Tucker was overly excited again and it always made Jazz laugh. "Plus if you download the app on your phone you can watch it where ever you are. It's awesome!" 

"Tucker, you're such a nerd!" Jazz teased as she pushed him gently. 

"Nerds are the rulers of tomorrow!" Tucker retorted. 

"What are you doing now?" Jazz asked as he began to frantically type lines of numbers. 

"I need a key. The program is trying to lock us out because it knows we didn't buy it. Can you grab my bag and grab me the floppy disk?" 

"Floppy disk?" Jazz asked as she riffled through his backpack. "I know you're a nerd, but not even nerds use a floppy disk." 

"If I said CD you wouldn't know which one, the floppy is easily recognizable!" 

Jazz laughed to herself as she stumbled upon a silky piece of material. She slowly pulled it out of his bag and held it up. It was a pair of women's panties. Jazz looked at Tucker both shocked and a little jealous as he turned around to ask, "Found it yet?" she quickly stuffed them under her leg and shook her head. "Hurry, I can only type so many fakes before it locks us out for good." 

Jazz quickly found the disk and handed it to Tucker before pulling the panties back out. She wasn't sure why she was still holding onto them. They were something private of Tucker's and she should respect his privacy, no matter how scandalous. She zipped his backpack up, but she couldn't get the thought of him and some girl getting comfortable enough with one another to where she would give her underwear to him. 

Jazz had to take a minute to herself and excused herself to the bathroom to wash her face. Tucker was finished with the floppy disk and went to put it back when he noticed the panties sitting there. "What the?" he asked, confused. He wondered why Jazz would put a pair of her panties in his bag, unless she was coming onto him. 

He had to admit he had thought of it before, but he dismissed the thought because she was _Jazz_. She was Danny's sister. She was a crazy brainiac with hopes and aspirations and beautiful red hair that smelled like a summer night. He was totally infatuated with her beauty and never once thought she could have any feelings towards him, but this was her way of saying she did. He had to take his chance. He popped up a movie on her computer and got comfortable on the bed. When Jazz came back she was flustered with the change and Tucker invited her to sit and watch the movie on the bed. 

Jazz accepted and sat cautiously next to Tucker. Tucker wasn't sure how to show her that he liked the gift and that he understood what it meant, but he thought he could start with holding hands. He inched his hand closed to hers and put his pinky on hers. She didn't move and Tucker released some of the tension he was holding. He decided to take it further and put his whole hand on hers. She flinched, but her hand remained. He inched his hand onto his thigh and leaned closer. She seemed uncomfortable, but didn't move. Tucker wanted to make the next move, but he wasn't sure what was the right move to make. He panicked and he raised his hand and grabbed her breast. 

"Tucker what are you doing!" she screamed. 

He removed his hand and screamed "I don't know!" 

"Why would you do something like that?" 

"I got your gift and I was flattered. I wanted to show you I was interested, too." Tucker placed his hand back on her thigh and leaned close to Jazz. 

Jazz pushed him away, "What gift?" Tucker blushed and pulled out the panties from his backpack. "I didn't give those to you!" 

"They weren't in there when I left my house." Tucker wasn't sure if she was playing some game because she was embarrassed or if she didn't mean to place them in his bag. 

"Well I didn't put them in there! I found them in there when I was looking for the floppy disk. I assumed some other girl gave them to you." 

"What other girl? No, just no, of course not. I don't get girls. You really didn't put them in there?" 

"No! That's so gross! You really didn't get them from a girl?" 

"I wish!" 

"If neither of us did it, then how did they get in there?" 

Tucker could only think of one solution and he couldn't understand how. "Well...there is a third factor." 

"Third factor?" Jazz asked, clearly not making the connection herself. 

"If neither of us did it, only one other person could have...A ghost....like Danny." 

"Ew, gross! Why would Danny do that? Does that mean he would have grabbed my....gross!" 

"Maybe Danny was trying to get us together." 

"Why would he do that?" 

Tucker had to admit it was a long stretch, but maybe Danny had caught him starring at Jazz in the past. Maybe Jazz had told him her feelings about Tucker and this was the only way Danny could think to bring them together. 

"Maybe he wants us to be together?" Tucker sheepishly suggested. 

"We don't have to get together just because he says so!" she protested. 

"We also don't have to not get together." 

"What?" Jazz asked, confused. 

"We could still see where things go and just not tell Danny. He never has to know whether we took his suggestion or not." 

"That's so sneaky," Jazz replied. 

"But you didn't say no," Tucker said hopeful. 

"I was jealous when I first found the panties," Jazz admitted. 

"I was really flattered when I found them," Tucker admitted, remembering how glorious that moment was just a few minutes ago. 

Jazz shook her head. "Right now I don't know if I want to try and see if any feelings blossom between us or not, Tuck. I'm sorry, but it's just too strange of a moment. Maybe some other time." 

"Yeah, sure, we'll try later." Tucker sat back and began watching the movie as Jazz starred at him. "Did you have something to add?" 

"Yes, leave!" Jazz commanded. "That was clearly your cue."


End file.
